Meeting The Past
by Padfootpuppygirl
Summary: Typical time-turner fic. Hermione is transported back into the past after her time-turner is broken during a fall from her broom. Will she fall for the notorious player Sirius Black? Read to find out! Rated for romance later in the story.
1. How It All Began

Meeting The Past Chapter One-How It All Began  
  
"The last part of the exam will be how well you can fly." Professor Lee, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, finished his preview of the O.W.L.s.  
  
Walking past the babbling professor and out into the hallway, Hermione Granger sighed deeply. "If I don't learn how to fly decently by tomorrow evening, I won't get a high mark on my Defense Against the Dark Arts exam!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, 'Mione. Me and Ron will teach you how to fly!" Her best friend Harry Potter assured her.  
  
"Really?! Oh thanks, you guys!" She felt like she could kiss him right there and then. She blushed at the thought, and instead gave him a friendly hug. "D'you think you guys could teach me tonight?"  
  
"Oh, sure! We'll have to sneak out using Harry's Invisibility Cloak later tonight, though. I think the bloody Slytherins are using the field for Quidditch this evening," Ron finished, and then glared daggers at a blonde haired boy with green and silver robes. 'That stupid prat,' he thought rather obscurely.  
  
Hermione laughed inwardly at Ron, who was still watching Draco Malfoy's every move very attentively. "Well then, I'll meet you two outside the Gryffindor common room by the portrait hole."  
  
"All right 'Mione. Wait, do you even own a broom?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, then replied, "No, I suppose I don't. Do you have an extra I could borrow for tonight, and possibly tomorrow too?"  
  
"Of course, I have my old Nimbus 2000 you could use. I'll bring it with me when we meet up. Later, 'Mione!" With that, the two boys turned around and walked off, leaving Hermione alone in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?" She groaned. 'Well, that Harry does have a nice butt!' She widened her eyes at the voice in her head. "Oh, no he does NOT have a nice butt, you stupid git!" she exclaimed. Many students milling around the hallways turned to stare at the distraught young woman. "Oh, right. Sorry."  
  
She turned on her heels and hurled herself into an empty classroom. "Okay, 'Mione. Three turns, and then to Herbology." She pulled out her Time Turner and turned the bottom around three times.  
  
Later That Evening  
  
"All right 'Mione. Hold your hand out and say 'Up', like this," Harry demonstrated how to summon a broom using his Firebolt he received from his godfather, Sirius Black, in their 3rd year.  
  
"UP!" she yelled, but the broom remained planted by her feet. "I told you to get up, you bloody broom! Up, before I hex you!" The broom was up in her hand in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Um, good 'Mione! A bit forceful, but good nonetheless. Okay, now mount the broom," Ron instructed her. Hermoine did as she was told, and hopped onto the broom. "Okay, now lean forward a bit, and pull the handle up at the same time."  
  
Again, she did as she was told. She soared up into the air, only to be met with none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing, mudblood? Oh right, your muggle parents never taught you to fly." With that, he rapidly flew past her. She fumbled a bit on the broom, but managed to stay on. "What's the matter? Can't ride a broom? I always figured you could ride anything," then glanced down at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Oh, you stupid git. Leave me alone!" she yelled at Malfoy.  
  
"Ooooh I'm so scared. What are you going to do, mudblood, knock me off my broom?"  
  
She successfully flew to where Malfoy was hovering on his broomstick and reached out to smack him, only to be grabbed on her wrist by his surprisingly strong grip.  
  
"You'll pay for that one, mudblood. Your precious boyfriend Harry Potty can't save you now."  
  
"He's not my BOYFRIEND!" she screamed, and tried to wriggle free. The force of her movement caused her to sway dangerously on the broom. Malfoy was looking confused, probably wondering if he should help her, or let her fall to the ground below them. Before he could decide, she was already soaring through the air.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron shouted almost simultaneously. As she hit the ground, they heard the sound of glass shattering.  
  
She awoke in the Gryffindor common room, almost identical to the one she accommodated every day, but with deliberate mistakes. The curtains, usually dull to color, were bright and looked brand new, and the once dingy smell that wafted in the air was replaced with the intoxicating smell of expensive cologne and butterbeer.  
  
"Um, who are you?" a boy with glasses and hazel eyes asked.  
  
"Oh Harry, thank Merlin it's you! I thought that-"  
  
"Harry? Who's Harry? Have you lost your marbles?"  
  
Hermione looked closer at the boy. 'It isn't Harry,' she thought. 'Harry has green eyes, and he also has a scar...but who is this?' Her eyes widened with sudden realization, and she stuttered a bit. "Wh-wh-what year is it?"  
  
"It's 1985, of course, you silly girl. Which house are you from?" She looked at the man who had answered her question. Her eyes met with a boy's with dark, mysterious eyes and long, dark black hair. He had a handsome face in which was accented by the hint of a grin. "Are you okay?" asked the 16-year-old version of Harry's godfather.  
  
Wow, this is my first story! Please review, flames welcome. I'm 14, and I want to know if I need to fix something that I'm doing wrong. There are many great writers on here, and I was hoping I could get some suggestions, or get my butt kicked for accidentally stealing someone else's story title!(Sorry if I did, by the way) I need to know if I should continue this story, or just give up and think of a new plot. Thanks in advance!;) 


	2. Dumbledore's Office

Chapter two-Dumbledore's Office  
  
Hermione stood in the same spot, mouth opening and closing, as if she had suddenly lost her voice.  
  
"Are you okay? Hello?" James asked, waving a hand in front of her face. The boys stole worried glances at each other. "Hey Padfoot, maybe we should ask Remus what to do."  
  
"Yeah, hang on, I'll go get him. REMUS!!!" Sirius boomed, and almost instantly, a boy with sandy brown hair and kind brown eyes showed up at Sirius's side.  
  
"What in Merlin? Who is this girl?" he asked, looking at Hermione. Finally, she found her voice and spoke.  
  
"Um, could you guys escort me to Professor Dumbledore's office please?" she choked out. Sirius was the first to volunteer for the task at hand.  
  
"I'll show you there, milady." He took her hand and showed her out the portrait hole. On the way to Dumbledore's office, he tried to make small talk with the newcomer. "Are you new to the school? I've never seen you around here before. What year are you in?"  
  
"I was a 6th year at, um, Durmstrang. I, um, I-," She was cut off by Sirius's sudden exclamation.  
  
"We're here!" They were standing in front of the great gargoyle that stands outside of the entrance to the stairwell leading to Dumbledore's office. "Cockroach Cluster," he stated. The statue started to move out of the way, revealing a set winding stairs.  
  
She laughed inwardly at the password. 'Leave it to Dumbledore to make his password after a candy!' "If it's alright with you, I'd rather speak to him alone. Thank you for showing me to his office."  
  
Sirius looked rather put down at this, but replied, "Okay. I'll see you around, eh, what's your name again?"  
  
"It's Hermione-," she clasped her hand over her mouth at what she said. Sirius gave her a skeptical look, so she had to think fast. She suddenly faked a yawn. "Oh, sorry. Yes, it's Hermione, um, Hermione Clarkson." She mentally slapped herself for taking so long to think of a name.  
  
"Ah, well, see you around, Hermione!" He gave her one last smirk, winked, and then turned on his heel to walk off.  
  
Hermione sighed, alone at last. She began to ascend up the stairs, contemplating what she was going to tell Dumbledore once she was in his office. 'Okay, I'll just tell him what really happened. My Time Turner broke, and I have no idea how to get back to my present time.' She at last entered his office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, as always. He looked the same as he always had been, except that his beard was a tad shorter. Fawkes, his pet phoenix, was perched atop his usual spot, beside Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Hello professor. I'm here to, um, discuss something with you."  
  
"What is it, my child?" He looked at her over his half-moon spectacles, his bright blue eyes sparkling with concern.  
  
"IwasflyingonmybroomandIfelloffandmyTimeTurnerbrokeandnowI'mstuckinthepast," she stated hurriedly.  
  
"So, let me get this straight, you broke your Time Turner, by accident of course, and it sent you back into the past?" Hermione nodded solemnly. "I see. Well, we'll figure something out. Let me get Minerva." He threw some Floo Powder into the fire and shouted "Minerva". Almost instantly, a figure appeared out of the fire. He told Professor McGonagall about Hermione's accident, and she nodded.  
  
"What is your name, dear?" she stated simply.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger. I'm from the year 2003."  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, have you told anybody what happened?"  
  
"No I haven't professor. Aside from Dumbeldore, no. I told one boy my name, but that was it."  
  
"What did you tell him it was, Miss Granger?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione Clarkson."  
  
"Okay then, that will be your name. You will be sorted into a house, and go to school like you've been doing until we figure out how to get you back to your present time." She explained. "Tell other students that you are a student from Durmstrang who moved here to Hogwarts because your parents thought that Hogwarts would be better than Durmstrang." She slightly grinned at that last statement.  
  
"Okay professor. When am I to be sorted?"  
  
"We shall do it tonight, during dinner. For now, you may stay in the Gryffindor common room. Good day, Miss Clarkson." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Hermione nodded. She then made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, where a hilarious scene greeted her. There was a boy hanging in midair, upside down, his robes fallen over his face to reveal graying underpants and long lanky legs.  
  
"You greasy git, apologize to Lily for calling her that!" James shouted, with his wand pointed to the hovering Slytherin.  
  
"James, LET HIM DOWN!" shouted Harry's future mother. She had a slim figure, with fiery red hair that extended to her lower back. Her startlingly green eyes flashed with anger.  
  
James seemed to ignore her. "APOLOGIZE, YOU PRAT!"  
  
"No, I will NOT apologize to the filthy mudblood!" Hermione cringed at the last word he spoke. James turned an unhealthy shade of red, due to his suppressed anger.  
  
"Bad choice of words, Snivellus! I ought to wash your mouth out with soap!" With that, James muttered a spell that filled Snape's mouth with pink soap suds.  
  
"Good one, James!" A chubby boy, whom she recognized as Peter Pettigrew. She guessed he was the tagalong of the four.  
  
"Maybe we should wash his hair too, Prongs. It's a tad greasy," Sirius laughed. He also muttered a spell that formed a bucket of soapy water, which was poured over his head, while two scrub brushed were also conjured and magically scrubbed his head of jet-black hair. "Okay, time to rinse!" A rain cloud was formed over his head, which rinsed his hair of the shampoo.  
  
"Need a towel, Snivellus? Don't worry, I have one on me!" James conjured a towel, which was snapped on Snape's rear end, and made a painful- sounding crack. Snape winced with pain, when Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, DETENTION! Let the boy down, and follow me!" she shouted sternly. Hermione couldn't help but laugh when Sirius winked at her then gave her a goofy grin as he followed McGonagall out of the portrait hole.  
  
Thanks for reviewing! I will try to work on the personalities. Thanks for the suggestion! I might not update for a few days, as I have a very busy weekend ahead of me. School shopping, a funeral, a wedding, and Lord knows what else. Thanks again for the suggestions! ;) 


	3. The Sorting

Ms Ellie Blackwell-Thanks, I'm working on sorting out the personalities.  
  
Kat-Thanks for the encouragement! I'll try and update when I can.  
  
nunnya buiznes-She fell to the ground and the glass shattering was her Time Turner. She was transported back in time and when she woke up James and Sirius were standing over her, I really should've made that more clear. Is it even clear now? Lol.  
  
Jade-Thanks!!! I try....heh  
  
Fanclub-Sorry if I stole her plot. I'm fairly new to the site; my friend introduced me to it. We were throwing around some plot ideas one night and that is one that she came up with. I just went with it, Again, I apologize if I stole it from her. I'm going to keep continuing this story, though. I will change to a new plot sometime.  
  
Chapter three-The Sorting  
  
Hermione made her way down to the library, where she proceeded to check out 'Hogwarts: A History'. Hours later, she was reading, when she checked the time. 'Oh no, I'm 15 minutes late for dinner!' She ran down the hall at full speed, not noticing that she dropped her book in her haste.  
  
"-And I am pleased to announce, Hermione Clarkson, a new student, who shall be sorted immediately." Dumbledore finished, just as she was entering the Great Hall. "Please make your way to the front, don't be shy dear."  
  
Hermione maneuvered her way to the front of the Great Hall, where a stool was conjured, and she sat down on it. The Sorting Hat was placed atop her frizzy brown locks, where it proceeded to talk. "Ah, yes, very intelligent. Would do wonders in Ravenclaw. Very brave, indeed. Decisions, decisions. I've made my choice though..."  
  
'Please say Gryffindor,' she pleaded inwardly.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat boomed.  
  
Hermione beamed and placed the hat back on the stool. She practically ran to the Gryffindor table, where Sirius was saving a spot for her. He also took the time to introduce her to the three other Marauders and Lily.  
  
"'Mione, this is James Potter," James smiled and messed up his already disheveled black hair, "Remus Lupin," Lupin smiled and gave her a nod, "and Lily Evans." Lily beamed at her and waved a small hand at her.  
  
Dumbledore finished his talking, and then food had appeared on the once-empty plates in front of them. Hermione gratefully ate the food, taking the time to savor the flavor of the delicious meal. She felt something rub against her foot, but just shrugged it off. She felt it again, but this time, she looked under the table to find Sirius's foot against her own. She looked over at him, and into his brown puppy-like eyes. He grinned mischievously at her, and then went back to concentrating on his meal.  
  
'What was that about?' she thought. Once again, she shrugged it off and finished her meal talking to her 4 new friends.  
  
Later that night, she was in the Gryffindor common room studying, when she heard three male voices coming from right outside the portrait hole. 'Seems that James and Sirius are back from detention.' She heard a voice say "Prongs, Moony, I'll meet you back at 'headquarters' a minute." With that, he said the password to enter the common room and stepped inside. Hermione looked up at him, and she noticed that he had a book in his hand. "Um, I think this is yours."  
  
He held out the book, which was titled 'Hogwarts: A History'. "Oh, where did you find this?" she exclaimed, happy to see her book again.  
  
"I found it out in the hallway. I asked the librarian who had it checked out and she said that you did so I thought I'd come drop it off. Didn't know if you'd need it or not."  
  
"Oh, thanks you, Sirius! I've been searching everywhere for it! I must've dropped it by mistake!"  
  
"Well, here it is!" He handed it over to her, and gave her another lopsided grin, much like the one she saw last night. "I, um, also wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What is it, Sirius?" she questioned.  
  
"I was, well I was wondering if you, if you had a boyfriend?"  
  
"No, I suppose I don't. Why do you ask?" she knew where this was leading to.  
  
"Would you like one? I mean, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he finally choked out.  
  
"Yes, that would be fantastic!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Great, so, I guess I'll be seeing you around. Maybe at breakfast?"  
  
"Okay, Sirius. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him. He looked at her, as if he was trying to decide what to do next. He started to close the gap between them, and was lowering his head to hers. 'Oh Gods, is he going to do what I think he's going to do?' she frantically thought of what to do. 'Here goes nothing...' 


	4. Prowling the Corridors

Thanks to all of my reviewers! It really means a lot to me!  
  
Chapter 4-Prowling the Corridors  
  
Just as their lips were about to meet, the portrait hole abruptly swung open. There was an angry voice bellowing throughout the room upon its entrance.  
  
"Sirius! What in Merlin is taking you so long?!" He saw Sirius and Hermione standing merely inches from each other, with Sirius's arm wrapped around her waist. He immediately flushed and apologized. "Oh, right. Sorry mate. Do carry on." With that he winked and left.  
  
The two looked at each other then hurriedly broke apart. Sirius was the first to speak. "Well, I should be going. I'll, um, see you at breakfast, 'Mione. G'night." He gave her a light kiss on her forehead and then turned to leave.  
  
Hermione stood dumbfounded, until she heard a fit of giggles coming from a couch behind her. She turned around to see a smirking Lily with her head peeking over the couch. "How long have you been sitting here, Lily?"  
  
"Long enough! Hey, do you want to come with me to the Prefect's washroom for a moment? I need to look for my earring that I lost."  
  
"Sure! I've never been in there yet!" she said happily. The two girls walked out of the room together. As they were walking down the hallway, two Slytherins came around the corner, heading to Merlin knows where. One had long black curls, a pierced eyebrow, and loads of other rings in her ears. She would be a fairly attractive girl if it weren't for her mounds of eyeliner and eye shadow. The other girl was shorter, though she was very pretty, with her long, silvery straight hair accenting her shockingly blue eyes. "Where are you going, mudblood? Off to write to your filthy muggle parents?" the taller one asked coldly.  
  
"None of your bloody business, Bellatrix. I think you'd best leave us alone, before your dear cousin comes and tears you apart." Lily replied coolly.  
  
"Always using Sirius to defend yourself. Doesn't look like he's around right now, though." She said, craning her neck as if she was looking for someone in the hallway. "Rare occasion to find you without those bloody dolts around. We'd better make the best of it, huh Narcissa?"  
  
"Yes, we shall Bella. What spell shall we use?" she answered cruelly.  
  
"Hmmmm, I'm not sure. Which one causes the most pain, 'Cissa?  
  
"Maybe, the Cruciatus?"  
  
"Okay, good choice. CRUC-."  
  
"EXPELLIMARUS!" Hermione shouted before Bellatrix could finish the spell. The two girls' wands went flying into the air, as did their bodies. They both picked up their wands, looking thoroughly disgusted.  
  
"We'll finish this later, mudblood. I don't like you either, you little twit." She said, glaring daggers at Hermione. The girl stalked off, her chest held out for everyone to see.  
  
"Hey, thanks Hermione! You were great!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks! Who were those girls?"  
  
"Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. Both of them are Sirius's cousins. They're the bad apples of the family. Only obvious, though." Lily smirked.  
  
"We'd better get to looking for that earring, Lils." Hermione said, remembering what they were here for in the first place.  
  
"Yes, let's go." Before they could get any farther, they heard a loud explosion coming from behind them.  
  
"Oh, what now?!" Hermione asked, now frustrated that they couldn't head off to the bathroom yet. She turned around as she said this, only to abruptly have to duck out of the way to avoid being hit by a firework.  
  
"Oh, sorry Hermione! That one got away from us!" she heard Sirius shout. "Would you pretty ladies like to join us for a little Snape- bashing?" he flashed that irresistible smile at them. Hermione almost lost her balance.  
  
Lily scoffed at them. "Oh, I swear James, you and your mindless pranks. Why you hate Snape, I don't know. You're the git, not him! What did he ever do to you?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Lils, he calls you-er, that one name! I can't let him get away with it!" James countered. "Why do you stand up for the greasy git, if he calls you names and everything?"  
  
Lily looked thoughtful for a minute, and then shouted, "I DON'T KNOW, JAMES! WHEN I THINK OF A REASON I'LL TELL YOU! AND DON'T CALL ME LILS!" She stormed off towards the common room, obviously forgetting about her earring.  
  
"I'll come with you!" Hermione smiled. "I hate the stupid prat too." Thinking back to all of the times he gave Harry and Ron detentions for doing absolutely nothing to earn them.  
  
"Okay, let's go! Okay, let's see. Where's the twit at?" Sirius said, pulling out a blank piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He tapped the parchment once with his wand. 'The Marauder's Map!' Hermione silently giggled.  
  
"Ah, he must be using the bathroom!" James said, his face lighting up. "Excellent. Snivellus, here we come!"  
  
They draped the Invisibility Cloak over themselves and walked off down the hallway. As they were walking, Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand. She looked up at him and smiled. "Do you three ever go to bed?"  
  
He acted like he was in deep thought, then replied, "No my dear, I don't think we do. Night's the best time to play pranks!"  
  
She giggled, then thought 'Night's the best time to do other things, too.' "OH!" she exclaimed, and then clasped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Prongs!" Remus said angrily. "You nearly ran us into a statue!"  
  
"Well, you're the one who should stop stepping on my heels!"  
  
"I never did!" he replied, making a movement with his arm, and accidentally hitting Sirius in the nose.  
  
"OW Remus that was my nose, you clumsy oaf!" Sirius commented, holding his nose. Suddenly, in the midst of their complaining, they tumbled down a flight of stairs, the cloak falling off in the process. They lay at the bottom, in a heap of bodies, moaning in pain.  
  
"That was YOUR fault, Prongs." Remus inquired.  
  
"You're the one who should have been watching where we were going, Moony!" he countered.  
  
"You have the map, James!" Sirius chimed in.  
  
Hermione sighed at the childish bickering, when someone came walking towards them. "What are you four doing out of your common rooms? Going to cause more trouble? In that case, I bid you all DETENTION!" Professor Keith shouted. "30 points from Gryffindor, also." He added, a bit to cheerfully for Hermione's taste.  
  
They got up and started walking towards the common room. "Well, that was a waste of time. All we got was a detention. How productive." Sirius said gloomily.  
  
"Well, look at the bright side," James started. All three pairs of eyes looked at him warily, waiting for him to finish. "Er, well, I guess there isn't one. Oh well. Gibbertonicus." He said the password and the four entered the room.  
  
"Well, good night guys. I'll see you in a few hours-at breakfast." She said, emphasizing the last two words. "Wait, have you seen Lily since she ran off earlier?"  
  
All three boys shook their heads and looked at each other. With almost precision timing, they heard Lily's high-pitched scream. "Oh Gods, someone help me!" she cried. Hermione and the three boys ran to her frantic cries of help. 


	5. Never Been Kissed

Chapter 5  
  
When they all arrived in the bathroom, they too yelled in horror. On the floor was a large, furry animal, hopping around on the tile. Everyone backed up against the wall, unsure of what to do. James tried to calm everyone down, very politely so.  
  
"SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" he roared. Everyone stopped yelling and stood still. James then leaned down for a closer look. "Wait a second." He examined the vicious tangle of brown and gray mess. "It's just a rabid wig! See?" James picked up the wig, and out popped a pixie. It looked disgruntled for a moment, and then flew away.  
  
"Whose is it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Toss it here, mate." Sirius said, catching the wig. There was a tag on the underside of it. He read it out loud: "Property of: M. McGonagall'" Everyone screwed up their faces and Sirius tossed it up in the air, and it landed on Lily's head.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! GET THIS OFF OF MEEEE!" she screamed, yelling around the room. In walked none other than Professor McGonagall herself, and the boys and Hermione watched the scene from the bathroom doorway.  
  
"What in Merlin-OH MISS EVANS! WHY DO YOU-oh, never mind. Detention, Miss Evans! And give that back to me! I need a backup. Never again, do you understand me?" she asked, furious.  
  
Lily merely nodded, still shocked at what happened. When McGonagall walked out, Lily turned to the bathroom, bright red, and looking like she would have had steam billowing from her ears, had it been physically possible.  
  
"If it's any consolation, all four of us have detention with McGonagall tomorrow, too!" James said, a bit too cheerfully. Lily walked off, obviously going to bed. They all snickered, and then Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Great going, James. Not exactly the charmer, are we!" They all laughed. She had never felt so belonged during school. "Well, I had better get to bed. We only have," she checked the wall clock, "1 HOUR UNTIL BREAKFAST!" she yelled, earning angry moans from nearby beds. She stormed off, and the boys shrugged and walked off to their dorm, talking along the way.  
  
"Lily is so great. She's smart, she's pretty-really really pretty, and she's a prefect!" James sighed. Sirius scoffed at him.  
  
"You're so conceited." He laughed at him. "What do you expect her to do?" His voice went abnormally high-pitched, sounding uncannily like Lily's voice. "Oh James, you're so un-conceited and sexy!" he pretended to swoon.  
  
"You're just jealous!" James flushed.  
  
"Of what, mate?" Remus questioned.  
  
"Er-I don't know. Ah well." James said, crawling into his bed.  
  
"G'night, my conceited friends. See you in 45 minutes..." Sirius yawned, drifting off suddenly.  
  
"Night guys." Remus was lights out when his head hit the pillow.  
  
The Next Morning-Breakfast in the Great Hall  
  
Hermione and Lily sat eating their bacon and eggs at the Gryffindor table. They both had dark circled under their eyes, and their eyelids looked heavy. The boys drifted in, half asleep, and one half-dressed. Sirius was wearing nothing but boxers, blue with little black puppies printed on them. 'Oh, he is so hot!' Hermione thought, noting his chiseled abs and muscular arms. She tried hard to peel her eyes away from his boxers, when the whispering, giggling and catcalls from random girls in the Great Hall commenced.  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!?!" Lily shouted over the other girls in the Hall.  
  
He seemed to thoroughly wake up at this, and looked down, blushing at his lack of clothing. "Oops...sorry...must've forgot...sorry, Lily..." he muttered, sitting down at the table next to Hermione. "Morning, babe." She looked up at him and blushed. Everyone at the table also looked at him.  
  
"Wait, did you just call Hermione 'babe'?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, what of it, Moony?"  
  
"Are you, well, are you two going out?" James asked slowly, as if Sirius was stupid.  
  
"Yes." He stated simply. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed his arm, and pulled him upward, out of his seat on the bench. "What the-," He was cut off by yelling from Lily.  
  
"BLACK, GO GET SOME CLOTHES ON RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"  
  
"Sorry, Lily. Would you like to join me, Miss Clarkson?" He asked, looking at Hermione with puppy eyes.  
  
'How could I turn THAT down?' she thought. "Uh, um, well..." she didn't get to answer him properly, for she was being dragged out of the Hall by a half-clothed Sirius. When they got to the common room, he stopped.  
  
"So, how about we continue where we left off, 'Mione?" he asked seductively, leaning in to kiss her. He kissed her softly on the lips, but quickly deepened the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth, and she returned the kiss happily. She felt his hand slide under her shirt and trail up her stomach. He moaned softly against her lips. She snapped back to reality when he did, and she pushed him away reluctantly.  
  
"Sirius, we can't. I've never-I mean, I haven't ever been kissed before. Not like that, at least." She whimpered, her face flushed with lust.  
  
"That's okay. That was my fault. I'm sorry." He apologized.  
  
"Don't apologize. I liked it. I'm just, I have to get used to it first." She stammered.  
  
"Oh, I'll get you used to it. You'll be an expert by the time I let you go." With that, he started kissing her again.  
  
Sorry this chapter was so stupid. I just got back from a layout, and I have to leave for the actual funeral ceremony in 20 minutes. I wanted to get a chapter in before I left, because I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, and I know I left a cliffhanger. So please review, I'm liking the results right now. Thanks a lot! 


	6. Becoming an Animagi

Meeting the Past-Becoming an Animagi  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning at 5 o'clock on the couch, with a sleeping Sirius on top of her. She swiftly moved his arm so she could get up, and went back to her own room. When she got there, she had magicked a vanilla mocha cappuccino and got her muggle CD player out of her trunk. She turned on her favorite muggle band, Good Charlotte, and started reading Animagi for Beginners. She planned on becoming an animagus of some form, and registering later in life.  
  
At about 8 o'clock, she had the whole book finished, and nearly memorized. 'I'll go down to breakfast, and practice transforming tonight after hours.' Almost right on cue, Lily stumbled out of bed to use the washroom. "Morning, Lily!" Hermione squealed, and in turn received an incoherent mumble from Lily and a slammed door. 'I see where Harry gets his bad manners...'  
  
After getting ready, the two girls headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione had a mound of bacon and eggs on her plate and the delicious aroma of coffee was steaming for her newly conjured mug. James and Sirius were talking nonstop, and rather excitedly about something, probably quidditch.  
  
"Padfoot, I hope I make seeker, I've been practicing almost endless hours for it! It was time I could've been spending with a girl or something," he said, glancing longingly at Lily, then stuffing a large piece of sausage in his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry Prongs, we got this in the bag. You and me, Gryffindor seeker and beater. You just wait and see," Sirius assured James.  
  
"Ah gush owr ight," he said, accidentally dropping some of the contents from his mouth onto Remus's plate.  
  
"Gee thanks Prongs, I was going to eat that toast. Perfectly good toast, that was," Remus said grumpily to James, who'd finally stopped shoving food in his mouth to talk.  
  
"Sorry Moony. I'm just hungry!"  
  
Remus just sighed and tossed the toast onto James's plate. He continued eating, but only tiny bites at a time. He looked even paler than usual, and he had dark circles under his eyes. 'Full moon must be coming up, maybe I could talk them into letting me transform with them sometime...' Hermione thought. James and Sirius continued chatting, when Lily finally spoke.  
  
"Hey Hermione, do you know what's wrong with Remus? He looks sort of, you know, sort of sick."  
  
Hermione swallowed, then spoke. "I don't know, he must have a stomach ache or something. Hasn't said anything to me about being sick." She said, almost too quickly.  
  
Lily eyed her for a moment, and then went back to staring at the egg on her plate. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, and then her, Lily, and the Marauders went back to their respective common rooms to get ready for classes. 'Time for another exciting day of classes!' she thought cheerfully, smiling as she walked down the hallway to her first class, which was Herbology. During the class, she accidentally let her mind wander a bit, thinking back to her kiss with Sirius the night before.  
  
'He's really a great kisser.' A very youthful-looking Professor Sprout finished her lesson on mandrakes, and they practiced potting them. Hermione of course had no problem doing this. She heard someone yell her name over the screeches of the disgruntled plants, and turned to look for the source of the voice. Sirius was beaming at her, and mouthed, 'Detention tonight, don't forget, sweets.'  
  
'Oh no, I forgot about detention! How am I going to practice transforming with detention tonight?!' she nervously thought, but then decided that she would practice that instead of doing her essays, which she could finish in the morning.  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, and too soon it was time for detention. She entered the classroom and saw Remus, Sirius, and James sitting together in a group of desks, with one extra empty one in between Sirius and Remus. She seated herself, and looked at Professor Keith, who was glaring at her the whole time she walked to her seat. She also noticed a piece of paper on James's desk, which he was scribbling on intently. He passed it to Hermione, which she read:  
  
'Hello Hermione, and welcome to Marauder Land!' She giggled silently and wrote back:  
  
'Thank you, ma'am. Marauder Land, eh? Nice one.'  
  
He read what she wrote, and looked slightly hurt, then nodded at the next sentence in agreement. He wrote something else and passes it to her. 'Ha ha very funny.'  
  
'How did the tryouts go, Siri?' she wrote, then passes it to Sirius. He read it, then beamed and wrote:  
  
'James and me made the team! I'm the new beater, and he's the seeker!'  
  
She got the note, and then smiled at him. 'Great! That's so cool! Congratulations.'  
  
He nodded then wrote something else and passed the note to Remus. The note continued being passes around for quite some time, until Professor Keith told them they could leave. "I don't want to see you four any more than you want to see me, but I love taking your house points, so see you soon. You may leave now." He sneered, then magiked the door open for them, then slammed it when they walked out.  
  
When she got back to the common room, she chatted with Lily for a few moments, then lied and said she had to do her Potions essay. She went into her room and locked the door with a spell. She opened up the Animagi book and read carefully: 'Concentrate on what you're transforming to, and you shall transform. You may not get it right the first couple of times, but eventually you shall transform successfully.'  
  
'Oh, I hope this works!' Hermione concentrated hard on what she planned to transform into, even scrunching her face a little. She felt a tingly sensation, and she felt herself getting smaller and smaller, until finally, she was done transforming. She glanced at her tall mirror next to her dresser, and was stunned by the results of the transformation. 'Oh, my....'  
  
I know I don't have Peter in the story. I hate Peter, and I have a few choice words for him. Anyway, this chapter kind of went fast, but I wanted to get to a certain part by the end of the chapter, and I'm being rushed because of my limited time on the Internet tonight. I've got to go school shopping, and now I'm just babbling. Review, please, and thanks for the reviews I've already received! I appreciate it! If something sucks, it won't hurt my feelings if you tell me so! 


	7. Remus's Secret

Chapter 7  
  
Hermione looked in the mirror stunned, as a great dog was looking right back at her. The dog wasn't too large, and it had short yellow fur and bright brown eyes. She was beginning to wonder if the others would let her run with them tonight at full moon...she would have to ask today sometime...and with impeccable timing, in walked James, Sirius, and Remus (A/N: Peter sucks), with Remus looking rather sickly and pale. James grabbed his cloak and was about to throw it over their shoulders, when Hermione finally realized she needed to ask them now. She changed back into human form and leapt out from behind the bed, which surprised all three of them.  
  
"Hey, guys, wait a second!" she yelled, while stumbling to get back up after transforming. "Can I come?"  
  
"Er-well, 'Mione, I don't think you really want to-," James started, but she cut him off.  
  
"I know where you guys go every full moon. I was wondering if I could come too." She stated, knowing he couldn't get out of this situation now.  
  
"How'd you know?" Remus asked, his face remaining calm, but his voice full of worry.  
  
"I figured it out on my own, with you being gone every full moon and whatnot. I'm an animagi, and please let me come. This common room is so boring."  
  
"Okay, 'Mione, you can come. You have to hold my hand though, in case you get lost." Sirius smiled his goofy smile, then winked. Hermione thought her knees were going to give way to the floor.  
  
"Okay then, off we go." With this, James draped the cloak on their shoulders and they bounded off to go to the Shrieking Shack. They nearly ran into a group of wandering Ravenclaws on the way, but sharply veered to avoid them. When they reached the Shrieking Shack, James and Sirius transformed into Prongs and Padfoot. Hermione took a deep breath, and thought to herself, 'I hope this works again for me...' She concentrated on the great yellow dog, and the next time she opened her eyes, she was at eye level with a shabby black dog, which proceeded to bound on top of her playfully. After a few minutes of playing around, Remus had started to transform.  
  
Hermione watched in amazement as the Remus she knew started to change into a horrible monster. 'He doesn't deserve this...nobody should have to go through this...'. She felt sorry for Remus, and all he had to go through. The Wolfbane potion hadn't even come out yet. The strange group of animals proceeded to run out of the decrepit old house and out into the woods that surrounded Hogwarts.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
The next morning, Lily walked into the common room, and tripped over a heap of bodies lying on the floor by the fire. She heard a soft moan, unquestionably that of a girl's, and she looked back to see Hermione sitting up from the tangle of boys.  
  
"Hermione, what were you doing with them last night? I was looking everywhere for you!" she fumed.  
  
"We were, er, playing a prank or two on ol' Snivellus," she lied, in fear of giving her and the Marauders' secret away.  
  
Lily seemed to accept this explanation, and toned her voice down to a soft whisper, as if not to wake the three sleeping forms on the ground. "Okay, I hope you didn't hurt the bloody git," she winked.  
  
Hermione sighed inwardly, thanking Lily for accepting her slapdash apology. "Don't worry, he's alive," she sighed, with mock disappointment. "So what time is it?"  
  
"Well, breakfast just ended, and classes start in ten more minutes."  
  
"Should we wake them up?" Hermione asked, pointing to the sleeping Marauders.  
  
"I think so...I'll wake James, and you wake Sirius."  
  
"Oh Lils, d'you have a thing for Jamesey-poo?" she taunted, and Lily flushed with embarrassment. "Awww, you do, don't you?"  
  
"NO!" she exclaimed. " I do NOT like JAMES!" With this, James stirred, and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around. He then realized something was missing...  
  
"Where are my glasses?" he inquired, squinting his eyes in Hermione's direction.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you lost them when we were playing that prank on Snape?" she suggested, winking at James. He didn't have his glasses on though, so he didn't see the wink.  
  
"What pra-oooh...well, anywho, better find them. ACCIO GLASSES!" he bellowed, stirring the other two boys in the process. They heard a scream from outside the open window, and in flew James' glasses, with bits of leaves and a piece of cloth hanging from them. "Oops."  
  
Hermione and Lily laughed at his antics, and they flopped down onto the couch. Sirius mumbled, then got up and walked to the bathroom, obviously not seeing the two girls on the couch. They all sat in silence for a moment, listening to Remus's light snoring. After a few minutes, Sirius stumbled back out, and as he opened the door, he proceeded to talk.  
  
"Oy Prongs, when's the next full moon? I had so much fun last night, especially since Hermione can transform now." He said, and then saw Lily sitting on the couch, with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Transform?" she looked at Hermione, then back at Sirius. "What do you mean, next full moon? Who's transf-oh Merlin," her mouth formed a perfect 'o', and her eyes widened knowingly. She had finally figured out the secret behind the name 'Moony'.  
  
Sorry this was so incredibly short. I'm still grounded from the computer, that's why I haven't updated. I thought that I'd sneak on and write up a chapter, but I was only on for 11 minutes, Yep, 11 whole minutes. I think I'll regret it, though. My mother will find out...that mother's intuition thing. So please review, flames welcome, blah blah blah. Thanks for the review so far! ;) 


	8. Coming to Terms

Meeting The Past -Chapter 8  
  
Lily sat on the couch, still awestruck by her recent discovery. While she sat in concentration, her face grew redder and redder with what looked like anger. She strung out her words slowly and laced with anger.  
  
"You guys never told me?!"  
  
All 4 exchanged confused looks, and then James shouted hurriedly, "Please don't tell on us Lily! I'll do anything!"  
  
"I'm not going to tell on you, I'm just angry that you didn't tell me sooner. I just thought I was your friend."  
  
Remus was the one to speak next. "You are, Lily. We just didn't think that you would be my friend if you knew what I was."  
  
"Is that all? Of course I'd still be your friend. I don't care what you are. Or who you're with," she added, with a sidelong look at James.  
  
Sirius was watching all of this without a word, and he said, "So we're all still friends?"  
  
"Yes, we're all friends." Lily said, with finality in her voice.  
  
"Good. I'm hungry. What time is it?" Hermione asked, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Er, breakfast just started. If we hurry, we can still eat."  
  
"Thanks Merlin. I feel like I could eat a thestral right now." Sirius whined, then grabbed a clean outfit and struggled with the zipper he had on.  
  
"Please, Sirius, wait until we all leave before you start getting undressed," Hermione said.  
  
"You know you like it, babe," he countered, winking and throwing her an endearing smirk. Hermione began to flush with embarrassment, and everyone scampered off to his or her own beds to get dressed.  
  
The Great Hall  
  
When Lily and Hermione stumbled into the Great Hall, they weren't surprised to find that they were almost the very last ones there. They composed themselves and wandered over to the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast. They both got their food at the same time, with Hermione getting two pieces of bacon, a small portion of egg, and some toast. Lily had the same, just about three times as much of each portion. Sirius looked at the small amount of food on Hermione's plate and gaped at her, pieces of egg showing in his slightly opened mouth.  
  
"Sirius, shut your mouth before I fill it with stinksap!" He immediately closed his mouth and swallowed his food.  
  
"No girlfriend of mine is eating that little bit of food. You need lots more. You're all skin and bones!" he stated, shoving some of his sausage onto her plate.  
  
"Sirius, I don't want it. I don't feel very well today, I think maybe it was from staying up all night. I might not have gotten enough sleep."  
  
"Oh. You should still eat some more. If you don't, there's just more for me. Oh well." He said, and continued eating.  
  
"Oy, Sirius, slow down for a minute. What're we going to do today?" James asked, then shoving a croissant in his mouth.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we could play some pranks on Snape?"  
  
"Sounds good. We could use that new book we got at Zonko's!"  
  
"Okay. Let me finish eating first, mate."  
  
"Hurry up, Sirius. Merlin, you don't need to eat that much. Lunch is in 2 hours!" Hermione whined.  
  
"Can't talk. Eating." He countered. All of a sudden he stopped in the middle of a sausage link and stared at his plate. "I think I ate too much." He said, screwing his face up.  
  
"Told-oh nevermind. Let's go back to the common room and find a good prank for today."  
  
"Ok, sounds good," came James' voice.  
  
"Yes, let's go," Remus agreed.  
  
"You guys are so immature. Why do you talk to them Hermione?" Lily demanded, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because I'm dating one of them!" she yelled over her shoulder, while she was being dragged along by Sirius. 


End file.
